Oh what a tangled web we weave, when at first we practice to deceive
by HistoryGeek1399
Summary: A/U. Casey is an FBI agent sent undercover to get close to Alexandra Cabot daughter of Mob boss Alexander Cabot. Along the way Casey falls in love with Alex. What will happen when Alex finds out who Casey really is?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; I own none of the unoriginal characters am just using them for what I hope will be a fun filled folly.**

Walking into the 'Tall Tales' book store Casey Novak let her eyes wander around the store, hidden behind her dark glasses she was able to scan the store without calling attention to herself. She knew from her research that the blonde would be alone this afternoon, Wednesdays were obviously slow days in the book world so Alex would be the only member of staff working. Seeing the blonde she was looking for in the History section, Casey made her way over and started looking along the rows of books.

Alexandra Cabot had heard the bell above the door chime to alert her to someone coming into her store, she watched as the confident redhead started looking through the shelves, it wasn't the first time this woman had been in. Over the last three weeks she had come in at least once a week and purchased one or two books, Alex wanted to talk to her but always lost her nerve and ended up saying something stupid, such as _'Is it still raining?'_ Even though she could see and hear the rain hitting the large window at the front of the store.

Seeing the blonde watching her out of the corner of her eyes Casey smiled to herself and headed over, "Excuse me, I was hoping you could help. I'm looking for a book on the English Monarchy?"

Smiling Alex nodded, "We have several. What time period were you looking for?"

"Henry VIII onwards." Replied Casey, she hadn't always enjoyed undercover ops but as she watched the blonde lead the way over to the next shelf she had to admit this one had its perks.

"Here you go, I recommend this one. I've just finished it and it was informative but not too heavy going." Smiled Alex.

"That's brilliant, I'll give this one a try as it comes so highly recommended." Replied Casey with a wide smile holding out her hand she added, "I'm Casey Stevens by the way."

Shaking the offered hand Alex replied. "Hello Casey, I'm Alexandra Cabot." Replied the blonde. She hated being called Alexandra why had she said that?

"Nice to meet you Alexandra." Smiled Casey.

"Alex, please only my mother called me Alexandra."

"Alex, it is. Say, I'm new in town and was wondering if you could recommend a good coffee shop?" Asked Casey as she followed Alex to the till to pay for her book groaning at the thought she would have to actually read this one if she was going to be spending time with Alex who was obviously a keen reader.

"The Bean Hut is my favourite." Smiled the blonde. "They do great coffee and their Danish pastries are to die for." Smiled Alex pleased she hadn't said anything too stupid so far.

"The Bean Hut? Maybe you would like to get a coffee sometime? I'll even through in one of those amazing Danish pastries?" Offered Casey tilting her head and smiling at the blushing blonde. Although she had only spent a few minutes with the blonde Casey struggled to reconcile the blushing, stuttering and easily flustered book shop owner with the ruthless mob boss her father was and was already questioning Alex's involvement in the family business.

"Coffee sounds great. Thank you." Replied Alex with a bashful smile.

"What time do you close today?" Asked Casey even though she knew the answer.

"Five, which might be a little late for the Bean Hut." Replied Alex sounding disappointed.

"How about tomorrow?" Asked Casey. "We could have lunch?"  
"Lunch sounds perfect. What time are you free?" Asked Alex with a megawatt smile.

"Anytime. I work from home as a researcher so I can choose my hours." Explained Casey using her prearranged cover story in case Alex looked her up. There was a website, credit history and even a 'family' picture on Facebook.

"That sounds fascinating." Replied Alex. "How does around one sound?" Asked Alex.

"Sounds perfect. Shall I meet you here?" Asked Casey she knew Alex didn't work Thursdays so was hoping she would be invited to the blondes apartment.

"Actually, I'm not working tomorrow. If I give you my address we can go from there?" Replied Alex, she knew giving out her home address to a virtual stranger wasn't the smartest idea but there was something about the redhead that made her want to trust her.

After exchanging details Casey left and headed back to 'her apartment' filling her boss in on what she had found out so far. As she was laying in bed that night Casey kept thinking about the blonde, she could feel butterflies in her stomach at the thought of spending time with her. She couldn't afford to develop feelings for the blonde it was made clear to her that if she did a good job this would be her key to moving up through the ranks.

The following day Casey knocked on Alex's door and felt the butterflies return despite the talking to she had given herself the night before. Smiling as Alex opened the door Casey followed the blonde inside, as Alex bustled around pulling on her shoes Casey subtly scanned the living room committing details to memory. She noticed there were no pictures of Alex with her father just of the blonde with her mother. There were books on almost every surface and although the room was tidy their was a homely feel to it.

"Ready?" Asked Alex as she picked up her keys.

"Absolutely, I'm starving." Smiled Casey as she followed Alex out of her apartment.

As they walked to the coffee shop they maintained a respectable distance between them, they discussed everything from politics to literature they even touched on sports although it was clear the blonde had little knowledge of sport and even less enthusiasm for the subject.

After ordering Casey leaned forward, "So tell me about yourself Alex? Do you have brothers or sisters?" Although Casey knew the answer she needed to appear as if she didn't know anything about the blonde.

"There's not a lot to tell, I'm an only child, my mom died when I was twelve."

Placing her hand over the blondes Casey said, "I'm sorry." Seeing Alex give a sad smile she asked, "So why a book store?"

"I've always loved to read and so decided to turn it into a career. In my spare time I'm writing a novel." Admitted the blonde with a small blush.

"Wow, what's it about?" Asked Casey. As they talked she found herself forgetting this was a case and enjoying the blondes company more and more.

"What about you? You said you were new in town?" Asked Alex.

"I'm originally from Boston and moved here recently after a bad break up. I do free-lance research and love baseball and any sport really. I'm also an only child and my parents died in a car crash three years ago." Despite knowing it was part of the job Casey found herself hating that she had to lie to the blonde. As lunch came to an end Casey walked Alex back to her apartment, "I had a great time today, maybe we could do it again something?" Asked Casey.

"I would love to." Replied Alex.

"How about Friday night?" Asked Casey.

"I'm busy Friday evening. How about Saturday you come over and I'll cook for you? Well, when I say cook I mean order takeout." Laughed Alex.

After making plans for the weekend Casey headed to the gym, heading for the vacant treadmill in the corner she gave the brunette on the next machine a polite smile. Looking around to make sure they were alone Casey spoke, "We're having dinner Saturday. I only got a brief look around today there were no pictures of her and her father and she didn't mention him at lunch."

"Okay, before Saturday I'll give you a listening device make sure you hide it in her apartment as close to the phone as possible." Replied the brunette as she slowed her machine and stepping off. Seeing two guy heading their way she added. "I'll call you soon." Before heading in the direction of the showers.

Putting her headphones in Casey cranked up the speed on her treadmill and ran until her legs ached hoping to push all thoughts of Alex from her mind, instead all she could think about was seeing her again at the weekend.

**Six months later,**  
Looking up at the rundown wear-house Casey could feel her heart thumping in her chest she knew as soon as they went in her relationship with Alex would be over. She had never meant to fall for the blonde there was just something about her that made Casey want to hold her tight and protect her from the world. She knew the moment that realised she was in love with Alex that she was walking a fine line between losing her job and her life.

If she told Liv she was having feelings for the blonde she knew she would be pulled from the case and lose any chance of promotion in the future or be fired from the bureau completely. On the other hand if she told Alex who she really was and she was wrong about the blondes involvement in the 'family business' then she could end up paying with her life. She was snapped from her thoughts by Liv's voice.

"Ready?" Asked Liv as she adjusted her Kevlar vest and checked her gun.

"I'm good to go." Came Abbie's southern drawl through the radio.

"No one was talking to you Tex." replied Liv as she saw Casey readjust her vest for the fifth time in as many minutes. "Casey?" Getting no reply she tried again. "Novak, you ready to go."

Casey head snapped up and she gave Liv a tense nod, "I'm set, let's do this."

"Okay, Abbie you take the rear entrance, I'll go left Casey you take the main door. Back up is two minutes out so we just need to stall for as long as possible. No heroics let's all get home safely." Said Liv before taking out her ear bud and indicating for Casey to do the same. "If your head isn't in this then wait out here, I won't have you jeopardise the takedown or our lives because you're not focused."

"Liv, I'm fine. I'm capable of doing my job and leaving my personal crap at the office door." Replied Casey putting her ear bud back in and heading around to the front of the warehouse.

Hearing Liv's countdown she kicked open the door and rushed into the warehouse with her gun drawn she yelled, "FBI! DROP YOUR GUNS."

Looking up Alex was startled to see her gentle, loving, cake making girlfriend dressed in kevlar and holding a gun like a professional. "You're a cop?" Asked Alex in a small voice.

"Did you know?" Asked Alexander Cabot as he pointed his gun at his daughter.

"No!" Shouted Alex not looking away from Casey.

Looking into the blondes eyes she could see sadness, hurt and anger reflected back at her. "Alex you need to move away from him."

"You used me. Was anything you said to me true?" Shouted Alex.

"Not now Alex." Replied Casey in a tense voice her gun and gaze not moving from Alexander Cabot. "Lower the gun Cabot. I will shoot you."

Alexander turned his head and looked at his right hand man Marshal Southerlyn, "That bitch shoots me, you shoot Alex. Making quick I wouldn't want my daughter to suffer."

Casey knew it was no bluff and she also knew she would never do anything to get Alex hurt. "It doesn't have to go like this. Put the guns down and we can can all walk out of here." Said Casey seeing Abbie and Liv creeping their way forward.

"Yes it does." Replied Alexander Cabot raising his gun.

"CASEY!" Screamed Alex as the sound of three gunshots rang out in the silence of the night.

Sinking to the floor Casey felt the blood soaking her shirt as the darkness closed in she heard her mother's voice in her mind _'Oh, what a tangled web we weave when first we practice to deceive.'_.

**A/N; Let me know what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seven months before the shooting, **

Casey Novak was in the Bureau gym working out with her best friend's and fellow Agent's Abbie Carmichael and Olivia Benson. As Liv lifted weights, Abbie was holding the punch bag for Casey who was still angry over losing out on leading an op to Stabler just because his father was friends with the Director.

Aiming a hard punch at the bag she ranted, "I mean, I have a better arrest rate, better academy scores and am a million times smarter than him." Ranted Casey putting all her weight in to her punches.

Grunting at the impact Abbie replied,"We know that Case, but you have to deal with it. Punching him isn't the way to go."

"Not if you want to work your way up the ranks." Added Liv from her spot on the weight bench.

"I know it's just be is so arrogant and patronising." Aiming a kick at the bag she put on a gruff voice and said, '"'Don't worry girlie, you can still make the coffee.' Ugh what an ass."

"Novak, my office. Now." Came the stern voice of their boss Donald Cragen.

"Your in trouble." Sang Abbie.

Aiming another blow at the bag the brunette was holding Casey gave a satisfied smirk as the brunette landed on her ass. "If I go down, I'm taking you both with me." Smirked Casey pulling off her gloves and tossing them at Abbie before grabbing her bottle of water and heading in to the chiefs office.

Knocking gently on the doorframe Casey enter when beckoned in. "Sir, you wanted to see me?"

"Sit down Novak." Replied Cragen. Watching as the young Agent sat stiffly in the chair opposite his desk he took a second to study her, Casey had graduated joint first in her academy class alongside Carmichael, she was hard working, spoke several languages and had an impressive record. All she lacked was experience and the art of diplomacy; once she had those she would go far. Shaking his head slightly he leaned back in his seat and explained. "An opportunity to go undercover has arisen and your name was the top of the list. You've heard of Alexander Cabot?"

"The head of the Cabot family out of New York?" Replied Casey recalling the name from the Person on Interest list. "He is suspected of dealing weapons, drugs, people as well as several murders and ordering several more. Also racketeering, assaults and..."

"Unpaid library fines." Added the Chief. "That's the one. He has a daughter, Alexandra we want you to...befriend her, get close to her and find out how involved she is in the business." Supplied the Chief.

"What do you mean by befriend?" Asked Casey, titling her head to the side.

"I know your not much of a team player Novak but I'm sure you know how to make friends." Replied the Chief.

"Okay, when do we start." Asked Casey keen to prove herself.

"Once you have gone through the file and we have put everything in place. A big takedown like Cabot, makes careers. Keep that in mind as you consider how to get close to her."

"Thank you Sir." Replied Casey as she pondered what the Chief had meant by '_Best way to get close.'_ Standing she headed to the door before pausing and looking back at her boss. "Sir, I do have one request."

"Go on." Replied the Chief.

"I would like Benson and Carmichael as my back up." Casey knew of Alexander Cabot's reputation and wanted to make sure she had people she trusted as her back up.

Pausing to consider the request he nodded, "Done. Anything else?"

"No, that's all." Replied Casey.

Giving Casey a rare smile the Chief added, "Good, start reading the files tonight and we should have you in place within the month."

"Yes sir." Leaving the Chiefs office it was all Casey could do not to do a happy dance in the corridor. This was it, this was her chance to prove herself. Heading to her desk she saw Abbie and Liv loitering near her desk and decided to have a little fun with them.

Abbie was the first to notice her, "Hey, everything okay?"

"Nope." Replied Casey dropping into her chair and putting her head on the desk to hide her grin. She saw the two brunettes glance at each other out of the corner of her eye and added, "I'm being transferred and you two are coming with me."

"What? Where? When? Why?" Demanded Abbie her voice rising with each question, causing some of their co-workers to glance disapprovingly in their direction.

"Calm down Tex." said Liv placing a hand on her friends arm. "Come on Novak spill it, before Tex has a heart attack or she gets us fired."

Looking up Casey gave them a grin. "Buy me lunch and I'll explain everything."

Glaring at their friend the three headed for the deli near the bureau and over a lunch of burgers and milkshakes Casey explained what she and the Chief had discussed and by the end of their lunch Casey knew Liv and Abbie had her back. Getting back from the lunch the three took their coffee's and commandeered a briefing room, spreading the files across the table they got to work learning everything they could about Alexandra Cabot. As Casey looked at the surveillance pictures of the blonde she had to admit the blonde was beautiful and the more she read about her the more she became intrigued about the blonde.

**Three weeks later, **

Alexandra Cabot was in the small office at the back of her book shop looking over the accounts, sighing she rechecked the figures for the third time hoping for a different outcome. Throwing down her pen when the negative figure remained she ran her fingers through her long blonde hair and stood from her chair. Heading out into the store she saw her friend and co-worker Kim Greyleck talking to a customer, who seemed to be debating his purchase.

Groaning as the brunettes words and tone reached her she headed over just in time to hear Kim say, "Look Sir, just because you don't like the way the book ends doesn't mean you can get a refund. Maybe you should try something with a simpler plot line, I hear Room on the Broom is very good."

Fighting the urge to smile at Kim's sarcastic response Alex put on her, 'I'm here to help face' and placed a hand on Kim's arm to halt what was sure to be another sarcastic and less than helpful comment. "Hello Sir, what seems to be the problem?"

"As I tried to explain to the girl here. This book wasn't very good and I want my money back." Replied the irate customer.

"Well sir.." Began Alex stopping as the door opened to revel her father and one of his men. "Sir, you don't get a refund just because you didn't enjoy the story."

"But..." Started the customer.

"No buts, this is a book store not a library. You don't get to swap it just because you don't like it. You brought it therefore it's yours, sell it on eBay and buy another, donate it or burn it, but whatever you decide your not getting a refund." Replied Alex in a firm tone. Watching her father out of the corner of her eye as he walked around the store.

"Fine, just don't expect me to shop here again." Snapped the man as he stormed out of the store slamming the door behind him.

Turning her attention to her father Alex demanded. "What do you want?"

"Surely a father can stop by and see his daughter. " Smiled Alexander Cabot, looking at Kim he said. "Why don't you take a walk Kimberly. Mikey here will keep you company."

"No thanks, I'll stay." Replied Kim with a defiant tilt of her chin.

"It wasn't a request." Replied Alexander his tone like ice.

Looking into her fathers eyes Alex was reminded of a documentary she watched on the Animal Planet about sharks, they were cold and empty, there was never any warmth or emotion in them. "Kim, it's fine why dint you go grab us some coffees? My treat."

"Fine, but I'm going alone." Replied Kim picking up her purse and heading out of the shop.

"Mikey, go wait in the car. I want to talk to my daughter for a bit." Once they were alone Alexander asked, "You don't seem pleased to see me?"

"I'm busy. You should have called." Replied Alex turning her back to pick up a box of books that needed putting in the shelves.

"Now, now Alexandra, you've been avoiding my calls, what was I supposed to do? I heard the business was struggling and I wanted to offer my assistance."

Looking up sharply Alex asked, "How do you know that? Are you spying on me?"

"Your my daughter, I'm doing what any father would do. Now how much do you need?" Asked Alexander with his trade mark hard glare.

"I don't need or want your money. You should go." Replied Alex marching his glare with an icy one of her own.

"Alexandra is the any need for the hostility? We're family."

"No, we share DNA that's it. I want you to leave." Replied Alex. "I won't have you laundering your dirty money through my store."

"What do you know of dirty money?" Asked Alexander staring at his daughter and getting angrier when she didn't flinch from his glare.

"I know who you are and what you do, I'm not a child anymore you can't fool me." Argued Alex.

"Fine, but when you come to your senses you know where to find me." Replied Alexander pressing a kiss to his daughters cheek before leaving.

Once her father had left Alex threw the box she was holding down onto the floor, she hated her father ever since her mother's death she had been looking for a way to take him down. Looking up as Kim came in Alex forced a small smile to her face as she accepted the coffee Kim handed her. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay, what did shark man want?" Asked Kim in her usual blunt manor it was one of the reasons Alex loved her so much.

"Shark man?" Asked Alex with an amused quirk of a perfect eyebrow.

"You know, dead eyes, can smell blood and could NEVER be considered cuddly." Replied Kim with a shrug. "So what did he want?"

"To offer me money." Replied Alex.

"Maybe you should take his money..." Started Kim only to be cut off by an angry Alex.

"I told you Kimberley, I can't stand him. There is nothing I want from him." Snapped Alex. "Not his help, not his money and certainly not his presence in my life. Do you understand?"

Holding her hands up in surrender Kim took a step back, she was actually frightened of the blonde at that moment. "I'm sorry Alex. It was just a suggestion."

"I don't even want his name mentioned in MY store." Snarled Alex through clenched teeth.

"I said I was sorry." Replied Kim. Taking another step back. "I won't mention him again. I promise."

Hearing the bell over the door chime Kim was glad their was a customer and potential witness to her death should the glare Alex was aiming at her succeed in killing her. "Customer, I should..."

"No it's fine, I'll go. You can take off for the day." Replied Alex as she walked to the front of the store and smiled at the old lady browsing the shelves. "Good afternoon."

"Afternoon, I was looking for something on fairy tails. It's for my granddaughter she's just turned five." Replied the woman.

"I loved fairy tales when I was younger." Smiled Alex as she selected a couple of different books for the shelf. "This has several stories or this one has several stories but they are all princess based. Cinderella, Snow White and Sleeping Beauty."

"Perfect. I'll take both." Smiled the lady as Alex was ringing up her purchases the door opened once again. Looking up she was momentarily thrown off balance at the sight of the beautiful redhead that had just walked in.

From their surveillance spot opposite the store Casey and Liv had seen Alexander Cabot arrive and decided Casey would start 'getting to know' Alex a day earlier than planned. "Good afternoon." Smiled Casey as she saw Alex watching her, she grinned to herself the blonde was more beautiful in person.

"Afternoon." Replied Alex before finishing with her customer, after watching Casey for a few minutes Alex decided to offer some assistance. "Can I help you find something?"

"Hi, I was looking for something to while away a rainy afternoon." Replied Casey with a smile.

"Well we have a fine selection. What do you enjoy?" Asked Alex.

"Baseball, walks on the beach, coffee...oh you mean to read." Teased Casey. "Crime, I really like the Rizzoli and Isles books. Can you recommend anything along those lines?"

"You have good taste, I've read them all. How about James Patterson?" Suggested Alex.

After half an hour of light conversation Casey had brought two books and was heading back to 'her flat' to fill the others in on what she had found out. As she was walking she felt a stirring of butterfly's in her stomach at the thought of spending time with Alex. _Damn it Novak get your head in the game. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Six months before the shooting,**

Waking up Saturday morning Casey found herself smiling at the thought of having dinner with the blonde that evening. Getting dressed in her running outfit she headed for the park after running a lap she leaned against the bench stretching her legs, smiling at the brunette sitting on the bench reading the paper. "Hi."

"Hi, so we followed Alex last night and she had dinner at her father's house, same as she does on the first Friday of each month. She was only there two hours so it was obviously a quick meal." Said Abbie, making it look as if they were just sharing polite conversation.

"Okay, we're having dinner tonight at her place. You have the listening devices?" Asked Casey bending down to 'tie' her laces.

"You can expect an Amazon delivery around twelve." Replied Abbie standing. "Have a good day."

"And you." Replied Casey putting her head phones back in and running in the direction of her apartment.

Getting home she took a shower and made some lunch reclining on the sofa she read through a few chapters of the book Alex had recommended so if asked it would look as if she was reading it. Hearing the door bell she checked the peephole and saw the 'Delivery man.' Opening the door she suppressed a chuckle at the sight of Stabler in the drab grey uniform couriers wore she excepted the small package and said a polite goodbye.

Closing the door she headed back to the couch and opened the box, smiling as she unfolded the note recognising Abbie's untidy scrawl she read,

'_Case, Try and get them as close to the phone as possible. She has two lines one upstairs and one down stairs, good luck. Be good, if you can't be good be careful and if you can't be careful don't get caught.'_

Rolling her eyes at Abbie's obvious innuendo she burnt the note and set about getting ready, making sure to put the 'bugs' in her pocket she stopped by the store and brought a bottle of wine before walking to the blondes apartment.

Arriving she knocked on the door and whilst she waited for the blonde to answer she tried to swallow her nerves and excitement and focus her mind on the case. She had ambitions and closing this case was a step in the right direction all she had to do was keep her emotions out of the equation and treat Alex like any other mark. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door open, jumping when she heard a soft chuckle.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump." Said Alex with a wide smile.

"No, it's my fault I was miles away." Smiled Casey feeling her stomach flip at the sight of Alex in a knee-length black skirt and a deep red blouse. "You look amazing. I feel under dressed."

Looking at Casey in her jeans and checked shirt she thought she looked amazing. "Don't be silly you look hot. I mean nice. You look nice." Replied Alex blushing fire engine red.

Smirking Casey replied, "Well it is a little warm out."

"Haha, come in before my neighbours think your selling bibles." Relied Alex stepping aside she closed the door and showed Casey into the lounge. "What can I get you to drink?"

"What have you got?" Asked Casey from her spot on the sofa.

"Beer, wine, water, cola or ice tea." Replied Alex ticking them off on her fingers.

"Ice tea sounds good to me." Replied Casey. "You know as it's so hot outside."

Blushing Alex sent the smirking red-head a glare. "I won't be a second, make yourself at home." Replied Alex heading into the kitchen.

Once the blonde had left the room Casey got up and started examining the room, pausing at the piano tucked into the corner she was examining the pictures on top of it when Alex came back in carrying two glasses of ice tea. Taking the glass Casey smiled, indicating the piano she asked "Do you play?"

"Yes, my mother taught me." Replied Alex with a wistful smile as if recalling happier times in her mind.

Giving the blonde a moment she asked, "Is that her?" Indicating a picture of Alex with an older woman sitting at a piano.

"Yeah, that was take two weeks before she died." Giving a sad smile she changed the subject. "So how are you enjoying your latest book?"

Understanding Alex's sadness and not wanting to push she gave a sheepish smile, "Can I tell you a secret?" Seeing Alex nod, "I haven't read it, I only came in so often because I thought you were cute but I kept losing my nerve or getting scared off by the glaring brunette."

Laughing Alex replied, "I kind of worked that out when you came in looking for a book on Henry VIII, whilst looking him up on the internet."

"Busted." Grinned Casey.

They talked and laughed until almost midnight as Casey was preparing to leave she suddenly realised she hadn't placed the listening devices, she had been so caught up in the blonde she had forgotten the reason she was there. Saying goodbye she pressed a gentle kiss to Alex's cheek before stepping into the street. As she walked she was mentally berating herself for not planting the bugs. She wasn't looking forward to telling Liv and Abbie she had screwed up, she decided she wouldn't admit she forgot she would say that she didn't get a clear opportunity. Oh God, she was lying to her team and forgetting she had a job to do, she knew she should step back but the thought of walking away from Alex filled her with sadness.

Arriving back at her apartment she took a shower and brushed her teeth anything to put off having to call Liv. Deciding she couldn't put it off any longer she took a deep breath and dialled Liv's number, "Hey, it's me."

"How'd it go?" Asked Liv.

"Okay, we're going to the movies next week. I didn't get chance to place the bugs."

There was a minute of silence before Liv replied, "Why?"

"I didn't get a clear chance. I'll do it next time I'm there." Replied Casey, chewing her lip hating that she was lying to her friend.

"Casey, you're not getting too involved are you?" Asked Liv.

"No, come on Liv you know me better than that." Replied Casey anger in her voice.

"Okay, I had to ask." Replied Liv not sure she believed Casey and made a note to talk to Abbie before meeting with Casey the following day.

"I'm going to get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow." Replied Casey hanging up. Throwing her phone down on the table she roughly dragged her fingers through her hair as she paced her lounge. Hearing her phone bleep she smiled when she saw it was a message from the blonde, _**'I had a wonderful evening. Can't wait to see you again. Xx' **_

_Oh God she was in trouble._

Monday morning Alex, Serena and Kim were gathered around Alex's desk in the small office in the back of her store, "Whilst I was at my father's house of Friday I had a look through his study and found this." handing Kim the small black notebook she had found.

"What is it?" Asked Serena as she looked at the random letters and numbers written in neat columns.

"I think it's a record of sorts, detailing his deals and stuff like that. It's probably in code so it isn't enough to do anything with but it's a start." Replied Alex.

"This is great Al, but are you sure you want to do this? I mean he is your father?" Asked Kim her voice uncharacteristically gentle and devoid of sarcasm.

"He is the reason my mom was killed." Replied Alex. "He has to pay and as no one else can get close enough to do it, I will. We share DNA that's all."

"Okay, then you have our support." Replied Kim. "Where are you going to hide this?"

"I thought my tree house, under the floorboard, he wouldn't think to look there. I doubt he even knows I own the house." Replied Alex.

"Okay, so how was your date last night?" Asked Serena, wanting to talk about happier things.

"Rena, if you dint want to get involved I understand. You will always be my best friend no matter what." Replied Alex placing a hand on Serena's arm.

"No, my father is as bad as yours. They should pay, I just don't want you getting hurt." Looking at Kim she added, "Either of you."

"I have great back up and a plan, I've got this trust me." Smiled Alex hoping to reassure her friends that she was in control, even if she didn't feel the it. If she was honest with herself she didn't know what she was doing she just knew her father needed to be stopped and she would do what ever it took to make him pay for his crimes.

"We will always have your back." Smiled Kim, before asking. "So how was your date?"

"It was amazing, she is sweet and funny. She loves to read and cook which is a bonus as I can't boil an egg. Although she is sports mad so I might have to do some research if I want to understand half of the things she was talking about. Replied Alex feels butterflies in her stomach at the thought of the way Casey's eyes had sparkled with enthusiasm whilst talking sports.

"Wow, it must be serious if your willing to 'do some research'." Smirked Kim.

"Alex is in love." Sang Serena.

"Shut up and get back to work both of you." Grinned Alex, laughing as Serena poked her tongue out at her before heading back into the store to open up.

"I'll make sure she's okay." Said Kim reading the worry in Alex's face as she stared at the door Serena had just left through.

"Thank you. You know you don't have to help me in this, it won't impact on our friendship if you want out."

"He had my father killed, I know we can't prove it but I know he did it." Replied Kim. "I want him to pay." Said Kim standing up.

"You should tell her." Seeing Kim frown she added, "Serena, you should tell her how you feel."

"And how's that?" Asked Kim with a raised eyebrow.

"You like her, you have since we were teenagers." Replied Alex.

Giving Alex a shy smile she replied, "She deserves better than me." Before walking into the store.

Deciding to call Casey before she started work she smiled when Casey answered, "Hey."

"You sound out of breath? Is this a bad moment?"

"No I was just out for a run." Replied Casey slowing to a walk. "How's your morning going?"

"I'm talking to you, whilst imagining you all hot and sweaty. So pretty good." Replied Alex.

Feeling a shiver of pleasure travel up her spine at the tone in Alex's voice, "Is that so?"

"Indeed." Replied Alex smiling.

"How about I swing by with some coffee's for you and your staff on my way home then you will see if the real thing lives up to your imagination?"

"Now now Miss Stevens, it's not nice to tease." Replied Alex.

"I wouldn't do such a thing, I'll see you soon." Replied Casey hanging up.

_As she cradled her phone Alex smiled to herself oh yeah she was falling hard and fast for Casey, she just hoped she wouldn't end up getting hurt._


	4. Chapter 4

**Five months before the shooting,**

Casey had been uncover for a little over a month and in that time she hadn't witnessed anything to make her think Alex was involved in her father's business or that she even liked him. She had seen the blonde almost everyday either for coffee, dinner or sometimes just a walk in the park, as time passed she was struggling to separate her personal feelings from her job. They had shared several kisses each becoming more heated than the one before but Casey stopped shy of taking things further because she Casey Novak, wanted to make love to the blonde not Casey Stevens.

Waking up just before six Thursday morning Casey's stomach rolled, rushing for the bathroom she emptied the contents of her stomach and after washing her face and rinsing her mouth she staggered back to bed. Reaching out for her phone she dialled Alex's number, as she waited for the blonde to answer she tried not to think about her motivation for not calling her team choosing to seek comfort from the person she was supposed to be investigating instead. She was pulled from her thoughts by a sleepy voice.

"Alex, it's Casey. I'm sorry to call so early but I'm not well so I need to cancel our coffee date later."

She could hear sheets rustling as Alex replied, "Unlock the door and go back to bed I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"No, Alex you have the shop and..."

"Don't argue with me Casey, I'm on my way." Before the blonde hung up Casey heard the purr of Alex's engine so knew arguing would be pointless.

The walk to the door and back drained her of her strength sending Abbie a quick text explaining the situation she pulled the cover back over herself. She hadn't realised she had fallen back to sleep until she felt the bed dip under the blondes weight. "You shouldn't have come. I might be contagious."

"I'll risk it." Replied Alex resting a hand on Casey's forehead she was concerned at how hot she was, "Do you have a thermometer?"

"Cupboard above the bathroom sink." Mumbled Casey burying her face in the pillow.

Placing a gentle kiss on Casey's head Alex headed into the bathroom, looking around she shook her head at the mess, there were wet towels, dirty clothing and discarded shoes everywhere. Ho_w could anyone live like this?_ Collecting the thermometer she rinsed a flannel under the tap and she was just about to leave the bathroom when Casey rushed in and dropped to her knee's in front of the toilet.

Holding Casey's hair back Alex rubbed soothing circles on her back until she had finished and helped her to her feet, "You poor thing."

"Not to sound dramatic but I'm quite positive I'm dying." Mumbled Casey as she cleaned her teeth and let Alex help her back to bed.

Settling Casey back against the pillows Alex replied, "It's probably that nasty bug that's going around, I'm sure you will be fine in a day or two." After checking Casey's temperature she pulled her in to her arms and soothed her hair back from her forehead and pressed a soft kiss to the burning skin before replacing her lips with a cold flannel, causing Casey to moan in pleasure.

"I'll get you some anti-nausea medicine and some juice." Replied Alex standing.

"No stay, please." Pleaded Casey snuggling deeper under the covers.

Giving a soft smile Alex pulled Casey into her arms, "How about I stay until you're asleep?"

"Okay." Replied Casey snuggling into Alex's embrace.

Rubbing Casey's back Alex found herself humming the same soft tune her mom would hum to her when she was sick as a child. She could feel Casey's trembling lessen as she started to relax.

"This is nice." Mumbled Casey.

"Even the vomiting, shivering and the headache?" Asked Alex in amused voice as she continued rubbing Casey's back.

"Even that if it means I get to be in your arms." Replied Casey with a cheesy smile.

"That was so smooth." Replied Alex as she resumed humming and rubbing Casey's back. Once she was sure Casey was asleep, Alex took a moment to study her, she wasn't sure where she stood with Casey. She knew she had fallen for the redhead and there were times when she was sure Casey felt the same and then without warning she would pull back and leave Alex confused. Several times they had been curled up on her couch and things would get hot and heavy and then suddenly Casey would make an excuse and leave. She decided as soon as Casey was feeling better she was going to ask her outright where she stood.

Making sure Casey was still asleep and there was water if she woke up thirsty she slipped out of the bedroom and picked up her purse to head to the drug store. Coming back forty minutes later she had picked up everything she could think of that Casey might want or need and had arranged for Kim and Serena to run the store for a couple of days, letting herself back in she was relieved to see Casey was still asleep.

Setting her bags and purse down Alex poured a glass of lemonade and gently woke Casey, "Hey, sorry I know you want to sleep but my mom always said lemonade was good for sickness and I got you some pills."

Sitting up Casey groaned as her stomach rolled but relaxed when she realised she wasn't going to be sick again, taking the glass she gave Alex a grateful smile before swallowing the pills Alex handed her.

Settling on the bed Alex took the now half empty glass from Casey, "How are you feeling?"

"A little better, thank you." Replied Casey resting her head in Alex's thigh, moaning in pleasure as the blonde began threading her fingers through her hair.

"That's good, why don't you try to sleep." Replied Alex moving down the bed and readjusting Casey's head so it rested on her chest.

"Will you stay?" Asked Casey with a wide yawn.

"Of course." Replied Alex with a yawn of her own, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Casey's head they were both soon asleep.

Waking up Alex looked down at Casey who was still asleep on her chest, she was relieved that Casey seemed cooler than she had that morning. Glancing at the clock she was shocked to see they had been asleep all morning and most of the afternoon. Slipping out of bed she freshened up and made a sandwich before calling the store and checking in with Kim and Serena.

Waking up Casey realised she was alone as she got up to head to the bathroom she heard the blondes voice coming from the living room it was clear she was on the phone pausing to listen, "Kim I'm sorry...No I'll sort it out he has no right to come into my store...I know we should check it out...okay tomorrow evening near the docks...Thanks Kim."

Hearing the blonde end her conversation she headed into the bathroom and sent a quick text to Liv, letting her know to keep an eye on the docks tomorrow. Washing her face she walked back out and saw the blonde sitting on the edge of the bed clearly deep in thought. "I heard your conversation is everything okay?"

"It's fine, how are you feeling?" Asked Alex forcing a smile to her face.

"Better, I had a good nurse." Replied Casey before continuing in a gentle voice, "You know you can trust me."

"I know, but honestly it's nothing. My dad thinks he can interfere in my business." Replied Alex. "I'm glad you feel better."

"What's he like?" Asked Casey settling back against the pillow and drinking the water Alex handed her.

"He's...were not close." Replied Alex.

"How come?" Asked Casey hoping Alex would open up about her father.

"He isn't a nice man. I really don't want to talk about it." Replied Alex with a soft smile. "How about we watch a movie?"

Nodding at the suggestion Casey and Alex settled under the covers to watch a movie, as she rested her head on Alex's shoulder she found herself disappointed that the blonde hadn't opened up. It wasn't a professional disappointment but a personal one, as hypocritical as that was she wanted the blonde to open up to her to trust her.

A week after Casey's illness she met up with Alex after work and the two were walking through the park holding hands drinking hot chocolate to ward off the evening chill. As they walked Alex found herself pondering their relationship, friends didn't hold hands whilst walking through the park or cuddle on the sofa watching old movies and sharing kisses, but on the other hand if they were more surely they would have done more than kiss? She decided the best course of action was to just ask, taking a deep breath she asked, "Casey can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what's up?" Replied Casey with a smile.

Taking a breath she asked, "Am I your girlfriend?"

"I hope so, I really like you." Replied Casey with a smile linking their hands and leading them to a bench.

"Then why do you pull back? We've been seeing each other for a month and haven't gone further than kissing, and the night we did spend together you were sick."

"You hold things back to, do you realise you have never told me about your father?" Replied Casey with hurt in her tone.

"I'm sorry, I guess you're right it's not an easy topic for me. So you're my girlfriend?" Asked Alex with a wide smile.

Pressing a quick kiss to Alex's lips Casey smiled, "I am, how about we head back to your place and order take-out and watch a movie?"

"Or we could just have an early night?" Suggested Alex with a raised eyebrow.

"I like the way you think Miss Cabot." Replied Casey reaching for the blondes hand.

Arriving back at the blondes apartment Alex pulled Casey close so their bodies were pressed together she claimed her lips in a searing kiss, a kiss full of passion and want. Leading them up to her bedroom they were both soon naked and sharing passionate kisses. Rolling them so Casey was beneath her Alex tangled her fingers in Casey's hair and deepened the kiss, moaning as she felt Casey's drag her nails lightly down her spine.

Braking the kiss Alex whispered, "You are so beautiful." Leaning back down she claimed Casey's lips in a heated kiss, letting her hands roam all over Casey's exquisite body. Trailing kisses down she took a staining nipple into her waiting mouth flicking it with her tongue, before placing butterfly kisses across to the other nipple.

As she began to kiss her way down her girlfriends body she felt a tug on her hair, "I want to see you, I want us to come together."

Nodding she positioned herself above the other woman, running her fingers through the gathered wetness Casey whimpered feeling the blonde enter as she entered the blonde. Rocking their bodies together it didn't take long for them both to come moaning the others name.

Flipping them over Alex found herself pinned beneath Casey, moaning as she felt the redhead placing open mouthed kisses down her body. Reaching her destination Casey ran her tongue through the waiting wetness, purring at the taste and began to flick her tongue against Alex's already sensitive clit, before sucking it into her mouth, entering the blonde with two fingers, curling them it took just a few thrusts for Alex to cum.

Crawling back up Casey's body she rested her head on her chest sighing as she felt Casey wrap her arms around her and pull her close. Wearing matching smiles they drifted off to sleep.

The following day Casey's was in her 'apartment' when she heard a knock at the door, rising to answer it, checking the peephole she groaned when she saw Liv and Abbie on the other side. Seeing her neighbour in the hall she forced a smile to her face and gave the two a warm greeting, "Hi, come on in."

Once they were inside Liv wasted no time on small talk, "You slept with her." It wasn't a question seeing Casey nod she went on, "You need to step back, you're too close to Alex and it's clouding your judgement."

Knowing Liv had a point Casey became defensive. "You're just pissed because I'm the lead on this not you, despite the fact you've been an agent longer." Yelled Casey.

"That's bull and you know it." Replied Liv running a hand through her shot hair. "You know me better than that, Case I'm your friend and you brought us along to watch your back. That's all I'm trying to do. I see the way you look at her, you called her when you were sick and you've already given her far too much leeway. You've fallen for her, you Casey Novak not you Casey Stevens."

"Liv I'm fine. I've got this trust me." Replied Casey.

"Do you? Because I'm not so sure and neither is Abbie. You're not pushing her hard enough to get the answers we need." Said Liv.

"Don't worry, if it goes bad I won't drag you down with me." Snapped Casey, she needed to get away from them and do some thinking.

"That's not the point, you're our friend we don't want you to get hurt." Said Abbie trying to play peacemaker between the two glaring women.

"I won't, look in just doing my job." Said Casey.

"So you don't have feelings for her?" Pressed Liv.

"I...no I don't have feeling for her." Replied Casey.

"Your lying." Replied Liv.

"Maybe I am but I can still do my job so back off." Replied Casey picking up her jacket she walked out slamming the door behind her. _She needed time to think, time to come up with some sort of plan before she lost her job and her friends._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N; A large time jump, the next chapter will be the shooting and the start of the fall out. **

**One month before the shooting.**

It had been thee months since Alex and Casey officially started dating and since then they had spent most nights together, relaxing on the couch, walking in the park, going out for dinner or to the movies and even hanging out with Kim and Serena. The more Casey got to know her the harder it became to do her job, she was sure the blonde wasn't in the family firm but every time she said that to Liv and Abbie they dismissed it as her personal feelings clouding her judgement.

She still hadn't managed to persuade the blonde to introduce her to her father despite the fact they had dinner one evening a month. Although she had managed to get Alex to open up to her, she held her as she cried remembering the night her mom was killed in a car crash although Alex was sure there was more to it than just an accident.

She watched as she paced the floor complains about her fathers controlling ways, how he would try to deposit money in her account or turn up unannounced at the book store and demand she change things. She would visibly vibrate with anger as she recalled arguments they had when she was younger and her father would threaten anyone who got close to her, how he would read her diary and have people follow her.

Walking in to the book store on a rainy Tuesday to meet Alex for lunch she noticed a large town car parked outside and recognised one of the men leaning against it as Tony Cole one of Cabot's men. Pulling out her cell phone she hit Abbie's speed dial, once Abbie answered she said, "Don't speak just listen."

Putting her phone in her jacket pocket she headed into the store with a big smile on her face, "Hi, I'm sorry I'm late I got caught on the phone with a client. Oh sorry, you have company."

Looking up Alexander took a moment to study Casey, "I'm Alexander Cabot, Alexandra's father and you are?"

"This is Casey Stevens, my girlfriend." Answered Alex walking over to the redhead and linking their hands.

"Miss Stevens, it's a pleasure to meet you." Smiled Alexander his blue eyes like ice.

"And you Sir." Replied Casey in a polite voice. "We were just going for lunch would you like to join us?"

"No!" Replied Alex, "He was just leaving."

Glaring at his daughter Alexander debated saying yes just to show her who was boss, but decided he wanted to research this woman a little before talking to her. "I'm afraid I can't today I have a business meeting."

"Another time then." Smiled Casey not sure if she was disappointed of relieved.

"Of course." Smiled Alexander with no warmth or emotion. Walking forward he pressed a kiss to Alex's cheek whispering something in her ear before giving Casey, Kim and Serena a small smile and leaving the store.

"So that was 'shark man'." Said Casey using the nickname Kim had used when she told her about Alexander one night over copious amounts of Tequila.

"Yep, you survived your first meeting." Smiled Serena.

"Well I had Kim to protect me." Teased Casey as she subtle ended her call to Abbie. "If your busy we can do lunch another time?" Asked Casey addressing Alex.

"We should go I'm starving." Replied Alex forcing a smile.

As they walked to the dinner there was a heavy silence between them, after several attempts at small talk Casey sighed, "You know you can talk to me? I'm sorry I invited your father for lunch I was just being polite, I want him to like me because I like you."

The first real smile came to her face as Casey said that, "I like you to, just promise me you will stay away from him?"

"He didn't seem all that bad, I mean he didn't seem warm and fizzy but at least he cares enough to visit you."

"Casey, I don't want you near him. He isn't a nice man." Replied Alex.

"Come on Al, you make it sound as if he is going to send me to swim with the fishes if he doesn't like me."

"Don't make fun of me! He is dangerous and you have to promise me you will stay alway from him." Replied Alex with real fear in her voice.

"I promise." Smiled Casey. "Come on let's have a nice lunch and then maybe we can go see a movie."

"That sounds nice." Replied Alex.

After lunch and a movie they headed back to Alex's apartment and relaxed on the couch, "Why do you think your father is dangerous?" Asked Casey as she threaded her fingers through Alex's blonde hair.

"I don't want to talk about it." Replied Alex standing.

"I'm sorry, come back." Replied Casey.

"Maybe you should go." Replied Alex turning to stare out the window.

Standing Casey walked to where Alex was standing and pulled her close. "Alex, please don't shut me out. We don't have to talk about it."

She smiled as she felt the blonde start to relax, "I'm sorry, I know I probably sound crazy, it's just I don't want him around you, around us. I don't want to give him chance to spoil what we have."

"Then I promise to stay away." Replied Casey claiming Alex's lips in a soft kiss. "You still want me to go?"

"No, how about an early night?"

Grinning Casey replied, "I like the way you think Miss Cabot."

The following day it was just Kim and Serena in the store unpacking a delivery and discussing Casey and Alex's relationship, "There's just something off about Casey." Said Kim.

"What do you mean?" Asked Serena.

"Just the way she appeared in town, the fact she doesn't seem to have any other friends and the way she has to think about the answers to the simplest questions."

"I think she seems nice, maybe you're jealous?" Teased Serena.

Pulling a face as if she had bitten into a lemon Kim replied, "Why would I be jealous? Casey is so not my type."

"Oh I forgot you like blondes." Replied Serena wiggling her eyebrows.

"Alex is like my sister!" Screeched Kim. "Besides, there's someone else."

"Ooh who?" Asked Serena.

Remembering what Alex had said about telling Serena how she felt, Kim took a deep breath, "You."

"M-me?" Asked Serena.

Deciding she might as well come clean Kim replied, "Since we were teenagers. I don't expect you to feel the same and it won't change our friendship at least not for me."

"Wow, I don't really know what to say." Replied Serena.

"It's fine, you should take your lunch." Replied Kim walking to the other side of the counter.

"Kim..."

"No it's fine Serena, like I said it doesn't have to change anything. Have a good lunch."

Collecting her purse Serena picked up sandwich for her and Alex, before heading to Alex's to discuss Kim's revelation and their latest news on Alexanders business dealings. As she was walking through the park she spotted Casey deep in conversation with Alexander Cabot. She froze as she watched them walk into the coffee shop and began to wonder if Kim was right and there was something off about Casey.

Arriving at her best friends house she knocked on the door and ran through what to say when her friend opened the door, she was so lost in her thoughts she jumped when Alex put her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, come in." Smiled Alex as they settled down for lunch she could see something was bothering her friend, "You okay?"

"No, I have to tell you something and you're not going to like it." Replied Serena.

"You can tell me anything. If this is about the docks lead falling through then don't worry we will get him."

"No it's about Casey." Replied Serena.

"What about Casey?" Asked Alex.

Taking a deep breath Serena replied, "She was having lunch with your father, I didn't realise they knew each other."

"Are you sure?" Asked Alex.  
"I saw them in the park heading in to the diner. I'm sorry Alex."

"It's fine, I should go and talk to her." Replied Alex as she stood up.

"You could wait and see if she tells you. " suggested Serena. "That way you will know if you can trust her."

"Yeah, maybe. I thought she was too good to be true. I'm in love with her Rena, what am I going to do?"

"I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation." Replied Serena.

"I'm sure, so how are you?" Asked Alex attempting to change the subject.

"Kim's in love with me." Blurted Serena.

"I know." Replied Alex. "She has been for ages."

"What do I do?" Asked the shorter blonde.

"How'd you feel about her?" Asked Alex, hoping her two friends would get together and be a sappy as she was with Casey. Although if Casey was having lunch with her father them maybe things weren't as good as she thought.

"I honestly don't know. I've always liked her as a friend, I just don't know if there's anything more than that." Replied Serena throwing away her half eaten sandwich.

"Did you talk to her about it?" inquired Alex.  
"I tried, she just sent me out for lunch. Alex I don't want to lose my friend."

"You won't, she has been your friend all these years nothing will change that. You should talk to her though." replied Alex. They spent two hours discussing Kim and Casey before Serena headed back to the shop and Alex picked up her jacket to head to Casey's apartment.

Apartment of Casey Novak three hours earlier,

Casey had been relaxing on her couch catching up on the Mets when there was a inpatient knock at the door standing and checking peep-hole she felt her heart rate quicken at the sight of Alexander Cabot on the other side. Hitting her panic button she opened the door, "Mr Cabot, this is a surprise."

"Is it? I mean you show up out of no where and start dating my daughter it follows that I would want to get to know you." Replied Alexander as his eyes roamed over the little of Casey's apartment he could see.

"Would you like to come in? Or maybe we could go for lunch and get to know each other better?" Suggested Casey making sure to keep her voice steady so Liv and Abbie could pick up on her words.

"Lunch it is then, shall we."

"I just need to collect my wallet and keys." Replied Casey heading back into her lounge. Dialling Abbie's number leaving the call open as she slid her phone into her pocket. "Ready."

"You don't many family pictures displayed?" Replied Alexander as he followed Casey out of the door.  
Making a show of locking her door Casey gave him the same explanation she had given Alex, what he seemed to buy it she could see mistrust in his eyes. As they walked towards the diner in the park there was silence punctuated with awkward attempts at small talk.

"Alex has never said, what is it you do for a living?" Asked Casey as they sat at the table after placing their orders.

"What so you do?" Replied Alexander,choosing not to answer Casey's question.

"I'm a researcher for companies, everything from history of houses to proof reading academic papers." Replied Casey.

"So you and my daughter?" Asked Alexander pushing aside his untouched coffee and sandwich.

Casey had noticed Abbie and Liv walk into the diner and sit at the table opposite. "I really like her..." Began Casey only to be cut off.

"My daughter might not believe it but I care my daughter and if you hurt her or are playing her then believe me when I say you will regret it. I have no problem in making you disappear." Standing he through some notes on the table and left.

Sitting at the table Casey disconnected the call to Abbie and tried to get her heart rate under control, if something went wrong and he found out who she really was then he would kill her of that she had no doubt.

She jumped when a shadow fell across the table, "Excuse me could I borrow your sugar?" Asked Abbie.

"Of course not." Lowering her voice she added, "You heard all that?"

Stirring her coffee Abbie replied, "Yeah, Case you should consider pulling out."

"No we're too close and if I disappear he will know something is wrong and he has the resources to find me. Trust me Abbie I've to this."

Giving a subtle nod Abbie collected her cup and headed back to her table. Paying the bill Casey left as she walked back to her apartment she debated telling Alex about the lunch. As she walked up the stairs she saw the blonde in question leaning on her door.

"Hi, I'm sorry did we have plans?" Asked Casey pressing a gentle kiss on the check.

"No, can I come in?" Asked Alex not returning the kiss or making eye contact.

"Sure." Smiled Casey opening the door and following the blonde inside. Before she could speak Alex demanded.

"You had lunch with my father after I asked you to stay away from him. Why would you do that?"

"He approached me, what was I supposed to do? Tell him no?" Asked Casey.

"That's exactly what you were supposed to do. Where you even going to tell me?" Asked Alex. Without giving Casey a chance to reply she went on, "It doesn't matter, I should go."

"Alex, please.." Started Casey.

"No, I need some space. I'll call you tomorrow." Replied Alex.

As Casey watched Alex walk out if her apartment she was beyond tired and confused. Walking into regret kitchen she debated having a beer or two but decided she needed to keep a clear head. Settling on a soda she walked back to her couch and collapsed on the sofa. Every time she thought of the hurt look in Alex's eyes it felt as if a knife was being twisted in her heart. If she hurt the blonde by just having lunch with her father then there was no way the blonde would ever forgive her when the truth came out.

_What was she going to do._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N; I'm really not sure this is as good as it could be, leave your thoughts. **

**Day before the shooting. **  
Casey and Alex had just finished a relaxing meal in what had become their favourite Italian restaurant and were strolling back to Alex's apartment hand in hand when Alex's cell phone began to ring. "Sorry, I've got to get this it's Kim, things are still a little tense between her and Serena."

Casey watched her walk a few steps away and subtle moved closer so she could hear the conversation, "Okay, tomorrow at eight, your sure about this? The warehouse on the docks. We can go from mine. I'll call Serena. Bye Kim."

Finishing her call Alex walked back to Casey, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay, how's she doing?" Asked Casey linking their hands as they started walking again.

"I'm not sure, Kim isn't one for girl talk and feelings." Replied Alex with a smile. Arriving at the blondes apartment Alex asked, "Are you coming in?"

"I wish I could but I'm needed in Boston tomorrow so I need to leave really early." Lied Casey, knowing she needed to check in with her team and arrange surveillance on Alex, Serena and Kim the following day.

"Fine." Pouted Alex.

Pulling the blonde close Casey pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss.

"I love you Casey Stevens." Grinned Alex as the kiss ended.

Casey felt her throat constrict with emotion, she so desperately wanted to tell Alex she felt the same but she wanted to say it as Casey Novak not as Casey Stevens. Knowing she needed to give some response she smiled widely and claimed Alex's lips in a blistering kiss which she hoped would convey what she couldn't say.

"Wow!" Panted Alex as the kiss ended. "You should go before I drag you inside and so unspeakable things to you."

"Rain check?" Asked Casey.

"Promise." Whispered Alex.

As soon as Casey arrived back at her apartment and called Liv and Abbie relaying everything she had overheard. "It matches the intel we have about a large shipment of weapons coming in." Replied Liv.

"So we set up surveillance and go from there and hopefully this will all be over tomorrow." Came Abbie's voice over the speaker.

"Fingers crossed." Replied Liv. After half an hour running through the plan they hung up.

As much as Casey wanted this assignment to be over she was dreading Alex finding out who she really was, she was pulled from her thoughts by a knock at the door, checking the peep hole she frowned when she saw Abbie the other side.

"Abb's?" Asked Casey.

Holding up a bottle of whiskey the Texan replied, "Can I come in?"

Stepping aside Casey grabbed two glasses from the kitchen and they were soon seated on the couch sipping the expensive whiskey. "So, what's going on." Seeing Abbie's innocent expression she went on, "We've been best friends for years, I know you."

"Busted. Casey, I'm worried about you. I've seen the way you look at Alex and I know you've fallen for her, I need to know where your head is."

Casey knew there wasn't any point denying it, Abbie knew her too well. "I never meant to fall for her, she's just amazing. She's smart, funny, sexy and I know she isn't involved in anything dodgy, but as soon as she knows the truth she will hate me."

"What are you going to do?" Asked Abbie swirling her drink around the glass.

"I don't know. I keep thinking I should tell her and hope she understands." Replied Casey not looking at Abbie.

"That's a big risk, what if you're wrong about her?"

"I'm not. I know Alex and she is a good person." Replied Casey.

After seeing Abbie out two hours later Casey spent an hour tossing and turning deciding she wasn't going to be able to sleeps list her mind was so full she quickly dressed and headed to Alex's apartment.

"Casey?" Asked Alex in a sleepy voice.

Rather than answer Casey claimed Alex's lips in a hard kiss pressing her back against the wall, "I want you." Husked Casey before claiming Alex's lips in another bruising kiss.

Braking the kiss Alex looked into Casey's eyes dark with desire she whispered "I want you to."

Growling in response Casey leaned back and pulled Alex's sleep top over her head before attacking the blondes neck with kisses before bringing her mouth down to Alex's nipple, nipping it between her teeth until Alex hissed before soothing it with the flat of her tongue. Making sure to keep Alex pressed against the wall, Casey wrapped the blondes long legs around her waist as she claimed her lips once again in a hard kiss carrying her to the bedroom.

Throwing Alex on to the bed Casey finished removing Alex's pyjamas before undressing herself and pressing Alex back on the bed. Claiming her lips in a searing kiss, spreading the blondes legs Casey entered her with two then three fingers causing Alex to arch up off the bed. Curing her fingers it didn't take long for Alex to cum chanting Casey's name. Before she had chance to recover from her first orgasm Casey kissed her way down Alex's stomach and ran her tongue through the waiting wetness.

Pressing her hand to the bottom of Alex's stomach to stop her moving Casey grazed Alex clit with her teeth before running the tip of her tongue around it and sucking it into her mouth. Feeling Alex's orgasm approaching Casey entered her once again scissoring her fingers until Alex came harder than the first time, the feeling of her girlfriend coming undone caused Casey to cum just seconds later.

Kissing her way up the panting blonde placing a gentle kiss on Alex's lips. "Wow!" Mumbled Alex sleepily.

Once Casey was sure Alex was asleep she slipped from the sheets, quietly dressing she pressed a kiss to Alex's head before whispering, "I love you." Taking one last look at the sleeping blonde she let herself and walked home allowing herself the short walk to put up her walls and by the time she entered her apartment she was one hundred percent in Agent Novak mode.

**Day of the shooting. **  
The following evening Alex and Kim were checking their camera equipment as they waited for Serena to arrive, "So how are things with you and Casey?" Asked Kim.

"Good, she told me she loved me last night." Grinned Alex. "Have you and Rena talked at all?"

Sighing Kim replied, "She told me she wasn't sure how she felt about dating me but she loved me as a friend and that was something she wasn't willing to lose."

"That's good right?" Asked Alex.

"Yeah, I guess. I knew I never really had a chance but I couldn't not say anything." Replied Kim as they heard Serena knocking on the door.

Kim ran through their plan once more, "Serena will wait in the car with the engine running whilst you and me go in and see if we can catch them on tape." Before they climbed into the car Alex had rented and headed for the warehouse. Making sure Serena was out of sight, Kim and Alex made their way inside and hiding behind some pallets that gave them a view of the main warehouse.

An hour later they heard the door open and saw Alexander and two of his men come inside dragging Serena with them. "I know you're here Alex." Shouted Alexander Cabot.

Looking at Kim she could see the panic reflected on her face. "Call the police." Whispered Alex before stepping out from her hiding spot with her hands up, "I'm here."

"Who else is here?" Demanded Alexander his gun still pressed against Serena's head.

"No one." Replied Alex. "It's was just me."

Snorting in amusement he called out, "You have until I count to five, one, two.."

Talking a deep breath Kim stepped into the light, "Me."

"Why are you here?" Asked Alexander walking towards Kim.

Making sure to keep eye contact Kim kept her voice steady as she replied, "I'm putting a stop to your little business. I have it all here on tape."

"Give me the tape or she dies followed by Alex." Warned Alexander.

"Let Serena and Alex go and I'll give you the tape." Replied Kim, knowing she wasn't going to get out of this unharmed but not caring as long as Serena and Alex were safe.

"No deal." Replied Alexander raising his gun he aimed at Kim's chest and squeezed the trigger three times in quick succession.

Alex and Serena screamed as Kim opened and closed her mouth several times before slumping to the floor. "You bastard!" Screamed Alex walking over and slapping her fathers face.

Sitting in their surveillance van Casey, Liv and Abbie heard the shots "You hear that?" Asked Liv looking at the warehouse and then her team.

Pulling off her headphones Casey nodded. "We need to go in now." Getting out of the van they began creeping towards the warehouse.

"Ready?" Asked Liv as she adjusted her kevlar vest and checked her gun.

"I'm good to go." Came Abbie's southern drawl through the radio.

"No one was talking to you Tex." replied Liv as she saw Casey readjust her vest for the fifth time in as many minutes. "Casey?" Getting no reply she tried again. "Novak, you ready to go."

Casey head snapped up and she gave Liv a tense nod, "I'm set, let's do this."

"Okay, Abbie you take the rear entrance, I'll go left Casey you take the main door. Back up is two minutes out so we just need to stall for as long as possible. No heroics let's all get home safely." Said Liv before taking out her earbud and indicating for Casey to do the same. "If your head isn't in this then wait out here, I won't have you jeopardise the takedown or our lives because you're not focused."

"Liv, I'm fine. I'm capable of doing my job and leaving my personal crap at the office door." Replied Casey putting her ear bud back in and heading around to the front of the warehouse.

Hearing Liv's countdown she kicked open the door and rushed into the warehouse with her gun drawn she yelled, "FBI! DROP YOUR GUNS."

Looking up Alex was startled to see her gentle, loving, cake making girlfriend dressed in kevlar and holding a gun like a professional. "You're a cop?" Asked Alex in a small voice.

"Did you know?" Asked Alexander Cabot as he pointed his gun at his daughter.

"No!" Shouted Alex not looking away from Casey.

Looking into the blondes eyes she could see sadness, hurt and anger reflected back at her. "Alex you need to move away from him."

"You used me. Was anything you said to me true?" Shouted Alex.

"Not now Alex." Replied Casey in a tense voice her gun and gaze not moving from Alexander Cabot. "Lower the gun Cabot. I will shoot you."

Alexander turned his head and looked at his right hand man Marshal Southerlyn, "That bitch shoots me, you shoot Alex. Making quick I wouldn't want my daughter to suffer."

Casey knew it was no bluff and she also knew she would never do anything to get Alex hurt. "It doesn't have to go like this. Put the guns down and we can can all walk out of here." Said Casey seeing Abbie and Liv creeping their way forward.

"Yes it does." Replied Alexander Cabot raising his gun.

"CASEY!" Screamed Alex as the sound of three gunshots rang out in the silence of the night.

Sinking to the floor Casey felt the blood soaking her shirt as the darkness closed in she heard her mother's voice in her mind '_Oh, what a tangled web we weave when first we practice to deceive.'_

It seemed to Alex as if everything happened in slow motion she saw her father's head explode as the bullet struck. She saw Casey fall and heard Serena's screams. She felt gentle hands leading her past her father's body, past Kim's body and past Casey being loaded into an ambulance it wasn't until she was safely settled in the back of a police cruiser with Serena sobbing into her shoulder that she lost control of her emotions and allowed her tears to fall.

**The day after the shooting. **  
Liv arranged for Alex and Serena to visit Kim in the morgue, meeting them at the door she could see how upset they were. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Replied Alex politely as Serena clung to her side.

"This way." Showing them into the room, "I'll leave you for a while. If you need me I'll be just outside."

Nodding they stood still until the agent had left, "You ready for this?" Asked Alex.

"No." Replied Serena. As the two blondes stared down at Kim's still form Serena ran a hand down her cheek, "We should get her another blanket she's cold." Whispered Serena.

"It's okay, I'll make sure they get her one before we leave." Replied Alex pulling Serena close.

"She's cold Ally, she needs another blanket now." Replied Serena her voice raising.

"Serena..." Started Alex squeezing her friend.

"No, she's not gone! She can't be gone. She's going to wake up and tease us for crying." Said Serena although it came out as more of a prayer than a statement as her knee's buckled sending her to the floor.

Sliding on to the floor next to the sobbing blonde Alex drew her into her arms. "I've got you."

"She died to save me Alex, how do I live with that?" Asked Serena as her tears fell.

"She loved you Rena." Whispered Alex.

"I loved her. I should have told her." Sobbed Serena.

"She knew." Replied Alex pulling the shivering blonde tighter as they both cried for the friend they had lost.

Forty minutes later they stepped out of the room arm in arm

"When will you release Kim's..." Alex was unable to finish the sentence.

"As soon as our investigation is complete." Replied Liv.

"When will that be? My father is dead, Kim is dead, you have his men in custody and Casey is... Actually she doesn't matter, the point is when will this be over." Demanded Alex.

"I promise you we will work as quickly as possible to wrap up this mess. We will need to talk to you both again, but that can wait a few days." Said Abbie in a soft voice.

"Thank you. Can we leave now?" Asked Alex.

"Yes, I'll walk you out." Replied Abbie in the same soft voice.

"Thank you." Replied Alex.

As they walked towards the door Casey stepped out of an office, she had discharged herself earlier that morning and despite doctors orders and the pain she was feeling nothing was going to stop her from talking to Alex and trying to explain.

"Alex.." Her greeting was met with a stinging slap to the face.

"I don't ever want to see you or speak to you ever again. You lied to me! You used me! Was fucking me just an added bonus?" Yelled Alex.

"Alex please give me a chance to explaine." Started Casey.

"I mean it Casey, stay away from me Agent Novak." Growled Alex taking Serena by the arm and walking away. Leaving a broken Casey behind.


	7. Chapter 7

As Casey watched Alex walk away she felt her heart-break, she forced herself not to follow the blonde knowing it was all too raw for her apology to be listened to let alone excepted. Looking up she saw Abbie and Liv watching and knew she owed them an explanation, taking a deep breath she asked, "You two fancy some lunch? My treat."

"Sounds good to me." Agreed Abbie her dimples on display.

"I have to give my statement to IAB." Replied Liv. "Maybe I can catch up with the two of you later?"

"Sounds good, text us when your done and we can meet up." Replied Casey.

Turning to study her friend Abbie suggested, "I think we should head to your place so you can rest, I'm pretty sure you discharged yourself against medical advice." Seeing Casey's sheepish expression she nodded. "Cassandra! You were shot yesterday and had surgery! Are you crazy?"

"I'm fine, just a little sore. It was a through and through that skimmed my vest, nothing major." Replied Casey. In truth she felt bone tired and her side burned and ached with every breath she took.

"Of course you are." Smirked Liv earning a glare from the redhead. "I'm guessing a desire to see Alex aided in your decision to go AMA?"

There was something in Liv's tone that Casey couldn't quiet work out, "Liv, I get you're disappointed in me and the way the case ended but I promise you I never meant it to happen this way. I really don't want to lose my friends, I'm already looking at losing my badge and I've lost Alex so...I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me."

"You can't help who you fall in love with." Replied Liv in the same strange tone before clearing her throat and adding, "We're good, it's not like you jeopardised the case or our safety. As for Alex you can't blame her for being pissed she lost a friend, her father and found out the woman she had fallen in love with was a carefully constructed lie. Give her time she will either come around or plot your downfall."

"Thank you Liv, I don't know what I would do without you guys." Replied Casey giving Liv a gentle hug. "Good luck with the rat squad."

"As if I need it." Smirked Liv as she walked away.

"Come on Tex we can pick up BBQ on the way back to mine." Smiled Casey as she noticed a strange look on Abbie's face. "What's up?"

Shaking her head and forcing a smile the Texan replied, "Nothing's wrong. You mentioned BBQ?"

"Yeah, my treat." Smiled Casey, unable to put Abbie's strange behaviour or Liv's odd tone out of her mind as they slowly made their way to Abbie's car. The rest of the drive was spent in silence as Casey drifted to sleep oh waking once they had arrived back at her apartment.

"Come on sleepy-head, let's get you inside and reclined on the sofa."

"Thanks Abb's but you're not my type." Smirked Casey glad if her friends strong arms guiding her into the elevator and into her apartment only letting go once Casey was settled on the sofa.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but you're not my type either." Grinned Abbie. "Look, I'm going to go you need your rest. I'll call and check on you later."

"Okay, buy Abb's." Replied Casey already half asleep.

Waking up several hours later Casey gently climbed off the couch and headed for a shower, as she walked through her apartment she realised how alien it felt as if she was in a stranger's home. As the warm water flowed over her she thoughts of the broken look on Alex's face that morning, she thought of Kim who had lost her life in a war she had no place being involved in and Serena who had lost a friend who could have been her soul mate. Letting her tears fall she felt as if she could climb into bed and sleep for a week. Making a sandwich she choked down her pain killers and climbed into bed.

Between the pain pills and the bone deep exhaustion she felt, Casey expected to fall into a deep sleep but as she replayed her conversations with Liv and Abbie she felt as if she was missing something obvious that would explain their strange behaviour. As her mind turned to Alex she realised how much she missed her goodnight conversation with Alex that had become their ritual over the last few months. Pulling out her phone she scrolled through the pictures of the two of them, playing the video of the time she and Alex sang karaoke that Kim had taken, she finally fell asleep to the sound of Alex's laughter ringing in her ears.  
-X-X-  
The following morning Liv was parked outside of the blondes house she felt her anger pulse through her, who did this woman think she was coming in and stealing Casey from her. Giving a small laugh as she thought Casey wouldn't want her once she was finished with her she checked her gun and headed towards Alex's front door, as she waited for the door to be opened she turned off her phone and slipped in into her pocket. She wanted no interruptions for what she had planned.

"Miss Cabot, I need to ask you a few questions." Explained Liv as the door was opened by the blonde.

"Sure, come through. Serena is upstairs if you need her, neither of us really wants to be alone at the moment."

"That's perfectly understandable and saves me looking for her later." Smiled Liv following the blonde into house subtly locking the door behind her, Alex was making it so easy.

-X-X-  
Walking into the office the following day, Casey was bone tired as she say at her desk filling out reports and dealing with the IAB investigation into Kim's death all she wanted to do was go home and sleep. Abbie had just come back from giving her statement, she looked pale and angry as she threw herself into her chair ignoring the worried looks Casey was sending her way.

After hearing Abbie crack her neck for the tenth time in as many minutes Casey broke the silence, "You okay Abbie?"

Finally turning to face her friend Abbie sighed and studied the redhead before replying, "I'm fine, IAB are idiots. How about you? Are you okay?"

Casey knew she must look awful between the after effects of the shooting and not being able to sleep she looked tired and pale, even the make-up she had carefully applied that morning couldn't hide her exhaustion. "I'm fine." Replied Casey mustering up a reassuring smile.

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest." Suggested Abbie.

"I said I'm fine." Replied Casey turning her chair so her back faced her friend.

Looking up as a shadow fell over her desk she resisted the urge to snap at Abbie, "Case, you were shot and had surgery three days ago. Go home and get some rest, please."

Before Casey could reply Cragen opened his office door and yelled, "Novak my office now."

Gulping she sent Abbie a look of 'What now.' Before standing up and following her boss into his office before she could speak Cragan said, "Close the door."

Doing as instructed she frowned as she addressed her boss. "Sir?"

"Take me through the shooting once more." Demanded Cragen.

"We heard the shots over the radios and made entry to the building, Abbie entered through the rear door as Liv came through the side and I took the main door. After a few minutes of negotiations I realised Cabot had no intention of ending things peacefully he raised his gun and fired at the same time I did. After that it's a bit of a blur." Replied Casey.

"How many shots were fired?" Asked Cragen making notes on a legal pad.

"I fired off one and so did Cabot. He had fired three point-blank into Miss Greylek." Replied Casey.

"That doesn't match what we have, Casey the bullet the hospital pulled from you came from Carmichael's gun."

"What? That's impossible." Replied Casey.

"Ballistics don't lie." Replied the Captain. "We checked her finances and dumped her phone bit found nothing out of the ordinary. Not that it means anything as an agent she would know how to hide anything she didn't want found."

Looking out of the window she noticed Abbie was no longer at her desk. "Sir, she's not at her desk. Let me bring her in please."

Considering her request for a minute he nodded. "Just remember Novak you're on thin ice yourself, so I want this done by the book."

"Yes Sir." Replied Casey before running out of the office she tried Liv's phone only to be put through to voicemail before trying Abbie's number frowning when the phone vibrated across Abbie's desk, no agent, especially Abbie would leave their phone checking Abbie's draw she saw her gun and car keys still sitting there. Now she was really worried, grabbing her gun and Abbie's keys she headed towards the elevators.

Reaching the car park she headed for Abbie's car hearing someone moan she drew her gun and edged around the car, quickly putting her gun back in its holster she rushed to Abbie's side, "Abbie, come on wake up."

"Casey? Liv set me up, she called and said she needed to talk I came out and someone knocked me out. Oh god she's going after Alex." Mumbled Abbie her eyes unfocused thanks to the large cut on her head.

"I'll call a bus. I need your car." Replied Casey reeling from all the information she had received in the last twenty minutes.

"No. I'm coming with you." Replied Abbie struggling to her feet leaning heavily against Casey.

"You need a doctor." Replied Casey firmly.

"We don't have time to argue. Let's go but I'll agree to you driving." Replied Abbie falling into the passenger seat and digging out the first aid kit to deal with the cut on her head.

Shrugging Casey claimed into the driver's seat and gunned the engine. "What the hell is going on Abbie?" Demanded Casey.

"I'm not sure, there was something off with Liv the whole time we were undercover. She used my gun at the warehouse because she said her kept jamming then today IAB told me it was my bullet that hit you at first I thought they were wrong but now it makes sense."

"What makes sense? Why do you think she's going after Alex?" Demanded Casey taking a corner at high-speed.

"Casey, are you really that blind?" Asked Abbie knuckles white as she gripped the door handle. "Liv has been in love with you since we all met. That's why she was so pissed when you fell for Alex. It had nothing to do with the case."

Seeing a line of traffic Casey's hissed, "Fuck it." And pushed her way through the lights and siren on, she knew the chief would be pissed when he got the damage reports but she didn't care all she could think about was Alex. "I had no idea she felt like that, she's my friend." They lapsed into a tense silence as they drove. Casey paying no attention to speed limits or traffic regulations as she threw the car around corners and raced across intersections.

Turning off the lights and sirens as they approached the blondes apartment, Casey felt her heart sink when she saw Liv's car on the drive. Turning to Abbie she ordered, "Call for back up, I'll go in and stall for time."

"Casey be careful." Replied Abbie excepting the phone Casey handed her.

"Always." Replied Casey jogging up the path trying the door her heart sank when she found it locked. She debates creeping around the back but doubted she would make it over the fence with the wound in her side. Taking a breath she knocked and called out, "Liv, I know you're in there let me in."

"Throw down your gun." Came the reply through the closed door.

Knowing Liv could see her through the peep-hole she made a show of throwing her gun down and lifting her pant legs to show she didn't have a clutch piece.

As the door opened she looked at Liv wielding a gun and kept her hands up as she allowed Liv to frisk her and shove her into the lounge, her eyes widened in horror as she saw the two blondes tied to dining room chairs, both were gagged and looking at her with frightened eyes and there was a trickle of blood on Alex's forehead.

**A/N; Oh dear.**


	8. Chapter 8

Sending Alex an apologetic look Casey stepped further into the room making sure to keep her hands up and her voice calm, "Liv put the gun down and we can talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about. I want Cabot's book and I know she has it." Replied Liv walking back towards Alex.

"Cabot's book?" Asked Casey. "This is about his book?"

"I can't believe Abbie fell for the 'I'm so in love with Casey.' Line I fed her, guess the redneck ain't so smart after all." Laughed Liv. "Now sit down."

Once Casey was seated Liv quickly zip-tied her hands behind her back and returned to tearing the blondes house apart, "You won't get away with this! The Chief knows it was you who shot me in the wear-house, he knows you set Abbie up."

"The bullet came from Abbie's gun, not mine." Replied Liv. "It's my word against hers and I made sure she won't be talking. Just like the brunette, you know she suspected you? I almost had to kill her myself, I couldn't let her spoil the my plans."

"You bitch." Yelled Serena struggling against her restraints.

Watching the anger cross Liv's face Casey tried to distract her, "How much of it was your doing? How long have you been working for him? Did you tip him off?"

"I don't have rich parents, I needed a little cash injection and Cabot was nice enough to make me an offer. He was going to kill you that day you went for lunch, but I convinced him to let me handle it, you were supposed to die in that ware-house."

"What else did he promise you? Or was it just for the money?" Demanded Casey watching as Liv's eyes flickered towards Alex. "He promised you his daughter? That's sick!"

"And you fucked her just to get a promotion! What do you call that? Love? She would have learned to love me."

"You're crazy." Whispered Alex.

"Well you failed, Abbie's outside now, calling for back up. It's over Liv, let us go and I'll speak up for you." Replied Casey. "I'll tell them it was friendly fire. Just let us walk away, no one else needs to get hurt."

"I'm not going to prison! I will blow this house sky-high before that happens." Replied Liv nervously looking out the window.

"Then be smart about this, untie me and hand me the gun, then this will all be over. You're running out of time." Urged Casey. "Don't make this any worse than it already is."

"Then I need to move this along." Replied Liv tucking her gun into the waistband of her jeans she pulled out her flick knife and walked back towards Casey. "Let's see how much Alex cares for you shall we?"

Casey felt Liv press the blade against her cheek she tried not to wince as the blade cut a small line in her cheek, the trickle of blood running towards her mouth. Keeping her breathing steady she focused on not flinching she wasn't going to show Olivia any weakness. "Why would she care about me? I lied to her, I lied to her." Shouted Casey, hoping to keep Liv's focus on her until help arrived.

"So Alex, let's try this again. Where is the book? Don't test me the next one will be her throat." Growled Liv moving the knife to Casey's throat to illustrate her point.

"Don't tell her Alex." Replied Casey only to receive a stinging slap to her bleeding cheek.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cried Alex. "Please don't hurt us. I don't have what you want."

"Maybe you won't talk for Casey, what about Serena? You want to see another one of your friends in the morgue?" Asked Liv as she walked towards Serena.

"Please, please, please I don't have it. I have nothing to so with my father's business. Please believe me. I don't have it." Begged Alex struggling against the ropes binding her to the chair.

"You took it from his house, where did you put it?" Demanded Liv, walking towards Alex.

Casey watched as Liv pressed the knife to the pale flesh of Alex's throat, "Don't you dare hurt her." Growled Casey tugging on her restraints. "If you touch her I will kill you."

"Forgive me if I'm not worried." Replied Liv turning back to Alex. "Don't test me Alex, I'm not a patient person."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Replied Alex.

"STOP LYING!" Shouted Liv, the knife perilously close to Alex's throat.

Casey yanked hard against the restraints on her wrist, hearing something snap she blinked as the world faded to black for a second before coming back into focus, launching herself from the chair she and Liv crashed to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

As Liv felt herself tackled to the ground she was momentarily caught off guard causing her to drop her knife. Twisting in Casey's grip she drew her hand back and punched Casey in the face causing the redhead to stumbled backwards. Reaching for her gun in the back on her jeans she was once again tackled to the floor by Casey.

Casey was above Liv her broken wrist throbbing as she used it to hold the strong brunette down, pulling her uninjured arm back she hit Liv's nose, shattering it. Feeling Liv reach for her gun Casey knocked it from her hand. Throwing punches until Liv was unconscious. Breathing heavily she quickly picked up the fallen knife and freed Alex and Serena. The pain in her side and wrist making her feel queasy.

Pulling Alex in to her arms she whispered, "I'm so sorry."

"Get away from me." Snapped Alex pushing away from Casey she pulled Serena towards her.

"Go outside and get Abbie." Instructed Casey, swallowing down her hurt so set about collecting Liv's gun and knife.

"Casey?" Called Abbie as she rushed through the door with her gun drawn.

"Have you got cuffs?" Asked Casey.

"Here." Replied Abbie. "Bus is five minutes out. As is the chief and back up, I'm sorry Case, he took a little convincing."

"It's okay." Whispered Casey swaying on her feet.

"You okay?" Asked Abbie helping Casey into a chair.

"I'm fine." Replied Casey cradling her arm.

"No you're not." Replied Abbie. "This time try to stay in hospital long enough to heal, huh?"

"It was all for money. Hurting you, Kim's death, shooting me it was all for money." Whispered Casey losing the battle with her emotions. "I thought she was my friend, how could I not know her?"

"I don't know." Whispered Abbie slumping down next to Casey. "She fooled us both, the Chief as well."

Alex watched in silence as Casey broke down, she wanted so desperately to take the other woman in her arms and give her comfort, but she couldn't make her legs move. As the ambulance and police arrived she found herself in the back of the ambulance having her head wound looked at as a senior FBI agent asked her questions and took a statement.

"What happened once Agent Benson arrived? Why did you let her in? Did she have the book? Was Agent Novak involved? What was Agent Carmicheals role?"

Answering the all the questions as best she could her attention was drawn to Casey, for the second time in a week she watched Casey being loaded into the back of an ambulance whilst she comforted a distraught Serena.

As Alex's house was a crime scene they headed to Serena's apartment, settling together on the couch they opened a bottle of wine, each lost in their own thoughts. Alex found her mind was once again fixed on Casey, there was a part of her wanted to go and visit her in the hospital and make sure she was okay, but a bigger part was still too angry and hurt to consider forgiving her. The more she thought about Casey the guiltier she felt, her head and heart were so full of grief for Kim and her conflicted emotions for Casey that it left no room to mourn her father.

As much as she hated him for all the pain and hurt he had caused her and a host of other people he was still her father. He was still the man who would check under her bed for monsters and taught her to ride her bike. Maybe it made her a bad person for not crying over his death, she hadn't even made any arrangements for his funeral or his estate.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Serena, "You should talk to her Ally, she saved us." There was no need to explain who she was talking about.

"She lied to me Serena. If it wasn't for her Kim...we wouldn't have needed saving." Replied Alex her voice thick with tears.

"Maybe. It was never going to end amicably between us and your father once we started trying to stop him." Replied Serena before adding, "If you think about it, it's as much our fault as Casey's."

"I know." Replied Alex her voice a whisper. "I'm so sorry Serena, I wish it was me."

"Don't say that!" Replied Serena in a harsh voice. "Kim...Kim should be here, but she would hate us being sad. She would tell you to suck it up and talk to Casey, it's clear you like her."

"What would she tell you?" Asked Alex in the same quiet voice.

"To stop being sad and to live my life. She didn't deserve to die but I know she wouldn't want us to blame ourselves. As you told me, she loved us that's why she faced him." She gave a sad chuckle, "Did you know one of her favourite books was Eat, Pray, Love?"

"No way!" Laughed Alex trying to imagine the acidic Kim reading such a girly book.

"Yeah. Anyway a few weeks ago we were in the park and she was reading to me and she said this passage summed up her feelings,_ 'I'm here. I love you. I don't care if you need to stay up crying all night long, I will stay with you. There's nothing you can ever do to lose my love. I will protect you until you die, and after your death I will still protect you. I am stronger than Depression and I am braver than Loneliness and nothing will ever exhaust me.'"_

Wiping a tear she went on, "That's the Kim I'm going to remember and keep in my heart, the Kim who preferred books to people, hated fruit on her pizza and who rolled her eyes at least a hundred times a day."

"I miss her." Whispered Alex.

"Me too." Whispered Serena before they lapsed into silence again.

A week later the day of Kim's funeral dawned grey and cold, both Alex and Serena spoke at the service, recalling amusing stories of their younger years and lamenting the loss of their friend. As they made their way to the graveside for the burial Alex noticed Casey and the other agent standing to the side, as she looked at Casey she saw pain, sadness and grief reflected in her eyes.

Once everyone but her and Serena had left the graveside she hugged Serena close, "You doing okay?"

"No, can you give me a minute?" Asked Serena with a small smile.

"Sure, I'll just be over there if you need me." Replied Alex pressing a gentle kiss to Serena's year stained cheek. Walking to a small bench Alex closed her eyes trying to swallow down her grief. "What are you doing here?" Asked Alex looking up as she sensed a presence.

"I wanted to pay my respects to Kim, you might not believe me but I cared about her and Serena and I really do love you Alex." Replied Casey. "I'm so sorry for everything that has happened. I never meant to hurt you, you have to believe that."

Alex could see the sincerity in Casey's eyes, "Kim would have hated all of this, all the emotion."

Sitting on the bench next to the blonde she replied, "Yeah, I can imagine. She was one of a kind." As they both turned to watch Serena who was still at the graveside. "Is she doing okay?"

"No, she...I don't know what to do to help her." Whispered Alex.

Without thinking Casey reached out and drew Alex into her arms holding the blonde as tears racked her body. Whispering soft words of love and rubbing soothing patterns on her back until she calmed down.

Moving away from Casey's embrace Alex wiped her eyes and whispered, "Sorry."

"Don't be." Replied Casey missing the feeling of the blonde in her arms already. "Alex, I know today's not the right time but can we please talk? Let me try to explain?" Seeing Alex hesitate she added, "Please Alex, I lied about a lot of things but never about my feelings for you."

"I'm not sure." Replied Alex biting her lip.

"It doesn't have to be tomorrow, or even the next week, when you're ready, I'll be there." Whispered Casey giving Alex's shoulder one last squeeze as she stood to leave.

Alex watched as Casey walked back towards her car, she could tell from the way she held herself she was in pain yet she had made the effort to be there for Kim. As she looked at Serena who was still at Kim's grave side, she thought about what she had said about forgiving Casey and took a deep breath, she would never be able to move on if she didn't at least hear Casey out.

Standing she quickly headed toward the redhead who was quietly talking to Serena, "Casey, will you go for a coffee with me on Saturday?"

"I'd like that." Replied Casey with a small smile that quickly turned into a wince as it pulled on her freshly stitched cheek. "I should get back before the nurses notice I escaped. Take care of each other."

As she walked away Casey hoped Alex would give her chance to explain and maybe they could have a chance at a real relationship.


	9. Chapter 9

Saturday morning found Casey awake as the first rays of sunlight filtered through her curtains, although she wasn't meeting Alex until eleven she was too nervous to sleep, her mind was racing trying to come up with the perfect things to say to the Alex. Giving up when she realised she wasn't making progress, she picked phone from the bedside unit, after checking the news and sports headlines she sent Abbie a message arranging to go for a run the following morning, knowing her friend would be awake and probably out riding her horse. The two had become even closer in the weeks since Liv's betrayal and the shooting at the warehouse, they were both struggling to reconcile the fact their friend had sold them out and tried to kill Casey and set Abbie up to take the fall.

Although Abbie had been cleared on the shooting, they were both still 'On leave.' Whilst Olivia's double-crossing was investigated and the event surrounding the end of the case were thoroughly investigated. As time passed Casey found herself becoming less and less concerned with getting her badge back. She had wanted to join the FBI to bring down the bad guys, but after seeing how easily Liv turned her back on her oath, she started to worry that maybe one day something would make her betray that oath.

Her heart slammed harder in her chest as she realised something already had, Alex. If she had found out the blonde was involved she would have done everything she could to protect her, no matter what it cost her professionally. Making a decision she climbed out of bed and took a shower, after getting dressed she hailed a cab and gave the address of the FBI field office. An hour later she stepped out into the drizzle that had started to fall and took a deep breath, a smile spreading across her face as a lightness settled in her heart for the first time since she took the Cabot assignment.

As she waited for her cab, she dialled Abbie's number and after a brief conversation containing many expletives from the Texan, she was smiling as the cab pulled up outside the diner. Paying the driver she saw she was still an hour early, sitting at a table so she could see when Alex arrived she pulled out a book and tried to focus on the story as she waited. Giving up after re-reading the same page three times she turned her attention to staring out of the window and trying to work out what she wanted to say when the blonde arrived.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a soft chuckle looking up she blushed as she saw Alex watching her, "Hi, you look amazing."

"I'm sure that's not true." Replied Alex as she sat down opposite Casey, there was silence until Alex's coffee was delivered. Once they were alone Alex reached into her purse and took out the note-book she had taken from her father's house. Handing it to Casey she said, "I didn't know who to trust."

Raising an eyebrow Casey flicked though the book before asking, "Does that mean you trust me?"

"I want to." Replied Alex chewing her lip.

"What can I do?" Asked Casey.

"I don't know." Admitted Alex, "You know everything about me and I know nothing about the real you. The person I though I was in love with doesn't exist. I'm not sure how to reconcile that."

After a few minutes of thoughtful silence Casey handed the book back to Alex, "As of close of business today I'm no longer a FBI agent."

"They fired you?" Asked Alex.

"No I quit, I realised that even if you had have been involved with your father's business I would still have protected you. For you, I would break every oath I've ever taken." Replied Casey her voice full of sincerity.

"Casey..."

"Alex, just listen before you speak, please?" Seeing the blonde nod she took a deep breath, "My mom was a history professor at NYU and a meth addict, I never knew who my father was I'm not sure she really knew. Once I was born she tried to stay clean but would fall off the wagon and I'd be placed in a home for a while until she was clean and the cycle would repeat. She O-Ded when I was six."

"I'm sorry." Whispered Alex reaching out and placing a hand over Casey's.

Giving a tight smile she replied, "Thank you, it was a long time ago. I was adopted when I was seven by a Mary and David Novak, I couldn't have asked for better parents, they love me and although they worried when I joined the FBI they supported me and have always been proud of me. When I was sixteen I met Abbie at school and we soon became friends, going through the academy together, which is where we met Liv."

Pausing to take a sip of her iced tea she went on, "Maybe because of my parentage or because I'm an overachiever, I've always wanted to succeed, prove I'm worthy. So I took your case, it was made clear a good result would boost my chances for promotion. I thought it would be easy..."

Swallowing several times to get her emotions under control Casey continued, "I thought you would be just another case under my belt as I climbed through the ranks, the I met you and my world tilted, within hours of meeting you I knew you were innocent and within days I knew I was falling for you."

"Then why didn't you just tell me who you really were?" Interrupted Alex.

"I was in too deep and with each passing day it got harder, what if I was wrong about you and it led to Abbie or Liv getting hurt? What if I was right, I would lose my job. I hated lying to you, I hated that I was in love with you and I couldn't tell you, that's why I never told you I loved you."

"You said it once, the night before the wear-house." Whispered Alex as she recalled her excitement at hearing Casey say the words.

"I thought you were asleep." Admitted Casey. "I meant it, I do love you and I will do anything for your forgiveness and a chance to show you who I really am."

"I'm not sure I can do that." Whispered Alex looking down at her hands to hide the tears that threatened to fall.

"I'm not expecting a quick resolution, I'm in this for the long haul. Please Alex just once chance?" Asked Casey.

"I'm not sure.." Started Alex worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

Sensing the blonde hesitance Casey added, "What if we spent sometime together as friends? Maybe once you've gotten to know the real me, we can talk about going on a date?"

"Okay, me and Serena were planning on going and seeing a movie Monday evening, why don't you and Abbie come with us?" Suggested Alex.

"I'd love to and I'm sure I can persuade Abbie to come too." Grinned Casey.

An hour later they went their separate ways after Alex promised to call Casey the following day and make arrangements for going to see the film on Monday. As Alex walked home her mind was on Casey, she could see the sincerity in her eyes as she talked and had no doubt that Casey never set out to hurt her.

Arriving home she could hear the TV playing and knew Serena was waiting for her, the sight of the younger woman cuddled on the sofa wearing one of Kim's t-shirts caused her heart to ache for her friend, "Hi, what you watching?"

"Mike and Molly." Relied the blonde, flicking off the tv she asked, "How'd it go?"

"Good, I invited her and her friend to the cinema with us Monday, I hope that's okay?"

"Of course, I want you to be happy." Replied Serena, a small smile on her face.

"Thanks, how you doing? I see you showered today." Asked Alex gently.

"I even went to the store and brought milk and chicken for dinner." Replied Serena with a small smile.

"That's great sweetie." Replied Alex pleased to see the spark slowly returning to her friends eyes.

"I was thinking of moving back to my apartment at the weekend." Replied Serena.

"If you want, you know there's no rush though." Replied Alex.

"I know, but Kim would have kicked my ass for wallowing for so long, I need to start getting my life back on track."

"We should probably re-open the store next week as well." Replied Alex.

Flicking the TV back on Serena leaned against Alex they way they had watched TV since they were children, "That's next week, for now let's relax and enjoy some time together, life's too short to worry about things you can't change."

—  
As Casey waited for Abbie to arrive on Monday evening she thought back to their run the previous morning, she had been worried Abbie would be pissed she had turned in her badge. As they ran and she explained she planned to set up as a Private Investigator, specialising in missing people cases, she wanted to use her skills to help people. As they had walked back to Casey's apartment sipping on their iced tea, she was surprised when Abbie told her was thinking of leaving the FBI and by the time they had parted that evening the wheels had been set in motion for their own agency.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the theatre and were waiting for the two blondes to arrive, "Casey, will you calm down before you make a hole in the sidewalk." Sighed Abbie as she watched her friend pace in small circles.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just nervous. Replied Casey straightening up as she saw Alex and Serena walking towards them. The sight of Alex in tight black jeans, with a low-cut blue cashmere sweater and a leather jacket caused Casey's mind to go blank.

Abbie gave her friend an amused smile and a gentle shove as she held her hand out to the two new arrivals, "Hi, I'm Abbie Carmichael, one of the best things to come outta Texas." Her words were accompanied by her trademark smirk.

"Hi Abbie, I'm Alex and this is Serena, it's lovely to meet you." Replied Alex with a small smile, she was becoming slightly worried that Casey had yet to say anything. "You okay Case?"

Feeling Abbie nudge her in the ribs with her elbow Casey blinked comically and shook her head, "Sorry I kind if spaced out a little there. You both look amazing, this is Abbie..."

"We've already done that." Interrupted Abbie with an eye roll.

"Did you tell them how wonderful you are?" Asked Casey in a resigned voice.

"Of course, I have to advertise the fact myself, my so-called 'best friend' won't do it." Replied Abbie in a duh tone of voice.

"You poor thing." Replied Casey.

Looking between the two women who were arguing backwards and forwards in a good-natured way Serena found herself really smiling for the first time since Kim's death. As they headed inside the banter continued throughout buying the tickets, buying the popcorn and until the trailers began to play.

As the film unfolded Casey felt her attention drifting, 'Maleficent' wouldn't have been her first choice of film to see, but she could tell Alex was enjoying the film. She turned her head she studied Abbie who was whispering with Serena both of them wearing matching smiles. As she shifted to pick up her drink she caught Alex's eye and gave her a tentative smile, feeling her heart jump when the blonde slipped her hand into Casey's and turned her attention back to the screen.

After the film ended they headed to a bar opposite the cinema for a couple of drinks and some bar snacks, Abbie and Serena wandered off to play on the quiz machine leaving Alex and Casey alone at the table. They made small talk about the film, fairy-tales in general and laughed at Abbie's over dramatic reactions and Serena's accompanying laughter.

As Alex and Serena's cab arrived Alex grabbed Casey's hand, pulling her close and whispered, "One chance." In her ear before turning and joining Serena in their cab. Leaving Casey grinning from ear to ear on the sidewalk.


End file.
